pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/any Flashing Blades Farmer
haven't tested, but most likely: MS+DB > This Tuukka 05:06, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :It does look good though. Frosty No U! 05:08, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :: Needs a big enough mob to outdamage MS/DB. That means ranged mobs(MB/DB will still outdamage vs. meelee mobs), which generally means moving around and not blocking, which means a LOT less survivability. Tuukka 05:24, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Hate to break it to you but Elona is mostly desert. I think you might mean Crystal Desert..? Anyways while it may look noobish it's actually pretty solid and with the new damage to attackers update is very nice. -Jujin 00:10, 13 August 2008 (EDT) It works swell, it worked with much more ease before the "bug-fix" but yes, I actually like it MORE than DB Spamming: Here's how it works, I filmed a couple videos on the first day of the buff just playing around with different skills but keeping the similar chain/monk skills http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWEJDC6an-Y with Asuran in place of Critical Eye you can farm pretty much all the bosses that a DB farmer can (But faster). Dwarven Stability can be used to abuse the already long stance's time-slot for whatever reason, critical eye definetly helps imo, allows for HP over Radient Runes Nik 08:24, 27 September 2008 (EDT) 4 stars... :0 *never getting a confirmation email* Self-Heal Wouldn't going /D, setting 8 in Earth Prayers and using Mystic Regeneration free up a skill slot, attribute points and give a better self-heal? Akkerhommel 11:05, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :It's more energy demanding but a decent alternative. Selket Shadowdancer 13:24, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :If you are looking to compress your bar, yes it would be good. But tbh Vigorous Spirit and Live Vicariously heals much more because you have critical agility.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:27, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Flashing Blades ..was buffed making this build do more damage203.33.133.31 22:47, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Shouldn't this be in good? ^ 24.6.122.112 20:45, 17 October 2008 (EDT) : I would move it but i dont know how to so can someone help me here? 24.6.122.112 22:31, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::Just kinda did your thing? I wouldn't see why it couldn't be in Good either, but it doesn't handle very well in most places I have tried this Joshgt2 (Talk) 23:52, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::im not 1337 at making builds but i immagine with the upgrade you could farm FoW with this build and just focus on flashing blades, it can be maintained, could work similar to the gladiator's defense builds. How does this compare to MS/DB farming? Is it faster or slower? Better or worse survivability? Going to Archive/WELL whichever one is worse. Life 06:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Bump. Life 06:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly, they have their respective speeds. Flashing Blades has more of a AoE effect, but when the foes dwindle down, it slows a bit. Vice-versa with MS/DB. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 06:19, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, alright. I guess i'll just leave them both unless someone gets some good evidence on which is better. Life 06:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Good, I can't play for another week ( ._.) Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 06:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Update? To the buffed dagger attacks? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 10:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Also would having Critical Defenses reduce effectiveness? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 10:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::It wouldn't do anything since Flashing Blades already blocks 75% of the time. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: Build:R/E_HM_Raptor_Farmer they edited that, it was whirling + magnetic aura, but the point is that having two block effects actually does make a difference. In the raptor farming build, if you got whirling up and magnetic got interrupted, it made enough of a difference that attacks got through and killed you. So crit defense might actually be worth taking. DarklingN 23:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::I meant that if you had CD, would it stop FB from doing as much damage? It doesn't matter now anyway, tested yesterday, CD takes away from FB damage. So new dagger attacks? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk'']] 11:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::I see no reason why not. 01:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Outdated Needs an update or an archive imo.--Steamy..x 11:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. I was just about to submit a build like this until I found this one, and had the exact same thoughts. Imo the biggest thing that needs updated is the dagger chain, should be jagged->fox fangs->death blossom as it lets you spam DB much more. I also think a more general A/any build would be appropriate as some farms don't require healing at all. --Smity the Smith 20:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll update the dagger chain as it doesnt really need debate, i think the heals should stay mainbar but whatever, people can discuss that.--Oskar 21:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::The places I use this I never bring self heals.. If you are fighting purely melee, the amount of blocking you gain by combining critical defense and flashing blades is substantial enough that mobs die before they get anywhere near killing you, and health gain from vampiric can be enough especially with whirlwind attack. Using critical defense allows for higher dagger mastery and critical strikes, and if healing is needed, way of perfection even at 4 shadow arts can be quite potent again with whirl wind attack. For this reason, I believe the build should be moved to http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/any_Flashing_Blades_Farmer keeping the standard dagger chain and elite, but listing variants for each secondary profession and different situations. --Smity the Smith 21:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dont you have to camp the zealous set the whole time if your spamming the chain on charge? (ive never used this but thats what i'd assume)--Oskar 21:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Whirlwind attack is a powerful energy gainer as it is a free attack that allows you to hit several monsters at once, each with it's own chance to critical. Also, since I am suggesting replacing the two healing spells on the current bar with only critical defense, this leaves room for Critical Eye, which in my experience is enough to stay on vamp daggers. There is a brief period of downtime before you can repeat the chain, for instance it is possible to do 1->2->3->1->1->2->3->1... while being able to hit fox fangs on it's recharge. If you run low on energy, switch to 1->2->3->auto attack->1->2->3->auto attack. The auto attack has good chances of being a double strike and is also accelerated by critical agility. There is little difference in damage between the two chains, unless you are trying to apply bleeding to every monster. --Smity the Smith 22:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Pending Archive No reason this needs to be archived really, besides it just not being all that popular. The thing is for the areas which this farms it is still probably the most effective build, nothing has really replaced it and no updates have nerfed it. Btw, ppl still farm trolls, if not just to pwr lvl, this is the absolute hands down fastest build for that. Smity Smitington 17:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :It actually should be archived, or new uses should be found, because it's outdated, Vaettir farm, for example, outweighs it, in speed, profit, and experience Deadfalk 19:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't change the fact that people still look for power levelers a droks. Smity Smitington 22:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::True Deadfalk 10:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Looks like a good build. Here's my question: I have posted three builds on here, and none of the attributes show up right. How do I fix that? And also where can I cap Flashing Blades?